The Arrangement
by The.Hibernian
Summary: What if Halt and Pauline had met under very different circumstances and were placed under a bit of an arrangement. Might change rating for later chapters not there yet.
1. Chapter 1

Pauline De Lucy had life figured out she was an elegant refined woman of 25 beautiful and well established in her career her family was well to do, owning half of the farmland bordering Redmont Fief. The family had just inherited this from her grandfather and she had taken to the area quite well though she was still getting to know the regulars and the hierarchy. Her parents were quite proud of her achievements,... well all but one as of yet Pauline was unmarried and that just wouldn't do. Her parents had brought before her an ample amount of suitors and she had turned them all away distastefully. She was an independent woman she had no need nor time for a man in her life, much less one who would make her settle down and bear him a small flock of children. But the more suitors she turned away the more adamant they became it finally reached it's peak one night during a dinner preceding the harvest festival. The family sat together at the long solid wooden table eating quite the exceptional dinner.

Pauline entered the room "sorry I am late it took me a little longer to meet with the Baron than I anticipated" she quickly hurried to her place near her mother and settled gracefully into her seat "you have really out done yourselves, this is quite the meal."

"We are celebrating my dear daughter" her father said raising his wine glass to which her mother and aunt eagerly followed.

"Celebrating? The festival is tomorrow" Pauline said confused.

"Not the harvest festival dear" her mother said softly.

"Your betrothal!" her aunt said quickly unable to keep her mouth shut any longer being the bicker pot she was.

Pauline froze mid sip and her glass hanging in mid air in her hand "betrothal? to whom?!"

"One of 4 very fine men of Redmont Fief" her mother stated.

"I do not wish to marry anyone much less some suitor" Pauline said distastefully.

Pauline's aunt tutted "such a silly girl marriage can bring you many things think of the status boost for your house."

"I don't care for status" Pauline said plainly.

"Of course not you are being quite selfish they are fine men and you aren't getting any younger" her aunt said turning her nose up.

"Then why haven't you wedded them" Pauline said testily.

"Enough!" her father said setting his heavy cup down "Pauline you have turned away every suitor who has come here seeking your hand and we have tolerated it till now. You will chose one of these men at the harvest festival and you will wed him or we will choose for you. Now let that be the end of it" he said.

"We are only trying to do what is best for you, dear" he mother said softly.

"May I be excused" Pauline said scooting out her chair from the table.

Her mother nodded and she quickly left the table and moved swiftly to her room. She settled on her bed quietly light tears falling from her eyes. A short while later there was a soft knock at the door. Pauline quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes? Come in" she said.

The door creaked open softly and a young maid walked in with a small tray "some tea and biscuits my lady? I hear you have had a rough night."

"Oh yes Gretchen thank you, would you join me?" she said softly she didn't like placing herself above the help she saw no point they were all people.

"Yes my lady if you would like" she set the tray down and closed the door behind herself.

Gretchen poured the tea and added sugar serving Pauline first "I heard you are to be betrothed. That is exciting" she said with a smile.

Pauline looked down at her tea "I supposed it should be."

"My lady does not wish to be married?" Gretchen asked.

"It is not that I do not wish to marry... I just suppose I wish to marry for love and happiness not necessity" Pauline said shaking her head taking a sip of her tea.

"That's romantic" Gretchen said with I smile "I married my Thomas for love, he's a good man he works hard and provides for us as best he can."

Pauline smiled "you are lucky then Gretchen you have what so many never find. Who knows what these men are like they could be deplorable."

Gretchen's face shifted to her tea and she avoided eye contact. Pauline caught this immediately she had sad through plenty of negotiations with people who knew more than they would admit.

"Do you know who they are, Gretchen?" she asked setting the cup down.

"I promised not to tell, my lady" she said.

"I am going to have to spend the rest of my life with one of these men Gretchen at least do me the favor of telling me who they are and what you know of them" Pauline pleaded gripping the girls hand.

Gretchen studied her face and nodded "alright then" she set her cup down "there is Sir Rodney he is the battle master of the fief he is a larger fellow quite loud and boisterous but kind and loyal, there is Sir Nigel the scribe master he is a quiet bookish man not overly social tends to keep to his studies and is slightly awkward and studious, Master Chubb is the kitchen master he is a slightly round man and quite abrupt but I have heard he is quiet the master of his skill."

Pauline seemed appalled by the options she had been given not because the men where bad but because she did not have the slightest romantic spark for any of them though they had all been kind and gentile to her they were people she hoped to befriend not marry "but wait that is only 3 who is the fourth?" she asked quickly.

"I do not know much about him, the fourth is the Ranger Halt he is quiet and a little gruff, keeps to himself mostly... most of the village folk think he is some sort of sorcerer albeit a hero" Gretchen said.

"I have seen him once I don't think I've ever heard him speak" Pauline said "I suppose I have a lot to think over before tomorrow."

Gretchen stood and collected the tray "best of luck tomorrow my lady" she said then bowed out of the room.

Pauline lay in her bed awake till the moonlight shown brightly thinking over the list and descriptions that Gretchen had given her trying to picture herself married to each of them in turn and wondering how it must have been for them to be asked to be a suitor for her hand. She imagined three of those men taking it quite well but one person caught in her mind. Halt. She wondered what he was really like he had been polite to her though silent he had a more rugged handsomeness to him but the real question that was on her mind was why was he on the list in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Prior

Crowley and the Baron arrived at the small cabin on the edge of the meadow. Halt was near the side of the house and lifted his head as his visitors came to a stop and dismounted.

"I know why you are here and the answer is no" he said flatly with a slight lick of hibernian accent.

"Oh come on Halt" Crowley said "she is a lovely woman."

"I don't need a lovely woman I just need you to quit skipping over me when dishing out missions 'till I say yes" Halt said shaking the axe slightly.

The Baron chuckled "you would rather go off and potentially get killed than get married?"

"They are both equally hazardous to your health" Halt mumbled.

"You are a kings ranger like it or not that comes with status and that makes you an eligible bachelor" the Baron said.

"Why don't you marry her then?" he said indicating Crowley.

"Her family inherited that big plot of farmland near Redmont it's purely based on convenience besides you are the one with the reputation behind you. Anyway, even if you did go, what are the chances she chooses someone as jovial as yourself" Crowley said flopping down in a chair on the porch.

The Baron made a gesture of agreement at that.

"If I go will you quit pestering me?" Halt asked.

"Yes" both the Baron and Crowley said at once.

"Fine" Halt said exasperated.

"Good man" the Baron said clapping him on the shoulder and that is pledge of farmland to Redmont when she marries one of you gentlemen" the Baron said moving back to his horse mounting the beast.

"I said I would go I didn't say I would marry her" Halt said.

"Course not such a talkative man like you she wouldn't get a word in edgewise" Crowley jabbed mounting his own horse setting off with the Baron under Halt's scowl.

Once out of earshot the Baron turned to Crowley "He does understand that if he agrees to go and she chooses him he is bound to marry her or it is very serious insult correct?"

"I doubt it" Crowley said "but now is not the time to tell him that."

"And when do you suggest we do?" the Baron asked.

"After he returns their request and about 10 minutes before he has to meet her" Crowley said "besides they simply wanted 4 suitors to appear lenient and work in their daughters favor what are the chances she actually chooses Halt?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What!" Halt snapped in a hushed voice pinning Crowley to a wall "you didn't tell me that that was a binding contract I'll kill you."

"Alright, alright I should have told you" Crowley consented finally wiggling free of Halt's grasp "but she looks happy...ish with Sir Rodney right?"

"Have you ever seen a fox dance with a boar? Because that's sort of what it would look like" Halt said indicating the couple.

Pauline had been dragged around the floor by first Sir Nigel who had mumbled incessantly and nervously about some book he had discovered, then by Master Chubb who bragged about the fine feast he had prepared for the festival and what a masterpiece it was, and now by Sir Rodney who because of his size was more than slightly dragging her about the floor with little of the grace he had with sword and lance. Though he was so far the most charming option. When the song broke she almost sighed with relief when Sir Rodney excused himself. She moved over to her parents who were standing nearby observing. She had considered each of the men closely during her time with them and realized she had not one true spark of interest for any of them.

"And which one of these men has stolen my daughters heart?" Her father asked. Pauline gave him quite the dejected look "all suitable and all will be able to provide you the life you deserve" he nodded proudly.

"Yes indeed, quite better than the last fellow, I've heard strange rumors of sorcery and the like and unsuitable option in my opinion" her aunt added ever the opinion giver.

"Yes, strange folk these rangers" her father agreed "your mother seems to find them suitable though."

"I do indeed and you should both respect them more, were it not for the rangers your father would have lost everything you so proudly hold. So you still have one more suitor to dance with" her mother stated.

"Hardly he hasn't even turned up yet" her father said shaking his head.

"not entirely true" Halt said from behind him making him startle slightly luckily the group had been conversing when Crowley had practically shoved him at the group.

"Ranger Halt" Pauline greeted mildly with a slight curtsy Halt bowed his head lightly in return.

The music started again softly "may I have this dance?" Halt said softly, he was admittedly attracted to the woman standing in front of him though still not in agreement with the circumstances.

"You may" Pauline consented easily.

From nearby Crowley stood near the Baron watching.

"Does Halt know how to dance?" The Baron asked.

"I suppose we should have asked that before now" Crowley said.

Halt impressed them both and the Lady Pauline as well, his movements were easy and fluid on the floor not choppy and unbalanced like the others. Halt was on equal height with Pauline so they moved together rather than one dragging the other. They didn't speak but Pauline actually found herself comforted by the silence she took in his appearance his hair was slightly overgrown and brown his eyes gentle yet strict in a lovely brownish green he had a scar across his nose that had obviously been broken at some point his shoulders where strong but his body slim and fit which was accentuated by a new set of tunics courtesy of Crowley or Halt would have worn his standard woolen clothing. He studied her inconspicuously as well she was quite pretty her blond hair framed her face and she had soft brown eyes and a thin elegant frame that slowed eloquently with her movements. When the song ended he gave her a rare smile and bowed as he walked away from her to go join the Baron and Crowley.

Crowley had noted the lack of conversation between the two and imagined it a bad thing "at least you dance well" Crowley said with a hint of support for his friend in anticipation of his rejection for one of the more pronounced suitors.

Halt gave a sort of grunt in reply sinking to a chair near a table his mind reeling he hadn't wanted to be there in the least he had gone to get the Baron and Crowley off his back but this woman, she was burned into his mind now her touch on his shoulder and hand seared into his memory 'what is wrong with me' he thought to himself.

Pauline watched him go a strange fluttering in her chest she knew the least of all about this man but there was something about him. Her mother touched her shoulder breaking her out of her trance.

"Well my dear have you made a choice?" She asked softly a soft smile touching her features.

"Must I really do this?" She asked hopefully but when her mother nodded she knew she would have to choose "may I have a few moments to think?"

Her mother nodded and she made her way to the garden lit with lovely gleaming lanterns for the festival. She thought back over the men she had met that night all had been kind to her and would make fine husbands and would grant her family the status they wanted, except for one. The ranger. And yet her mother had seemed quite adamant about him becoming a suitor, yes Halt held reputation with the king and his honor preceded him but he did not live in the castle nor did he live lavishly as the others did. Why was she dwelling on him? Sir Rodney or Sir Nigel were surely a better fit and yet in the brief amount of time with him the man who had said nothing was the one she remembered best. She took another turn about the garden then returned to the party approaching her parents.

"If you are determined to have me wed I have made my choice" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Her father and aunt clamored at once "who is it?"

"Master Chubb with his delicacies?" Her father asked eagerly hopeful to have the mans sophisticated cooking as part of his daily life.

"Sir Rodney the knight and battle master of course or Sir Nigel he is well educated" her aunt stated matter of factly.

"No" Pauline said plainly. She could see her mother smiling coyly which she attempted to it hide from her obviously offended father and sister-in-law.

"The Ranger Halt it is then" her mother said touching her husbands arm to stable him as she saw the obviously affronted look on his face "dear you promised to let her choose between these men and chosen she has and a fine choice too my darling we are proud" her mother stated.

Her father sighed his wife had favored the Ranger as a suitor from the start though he didn't know why "yes my dear very proud, he has a reputation to say the least... though not all good" he added the last under his breath receiving a slight jab in the stomach from his wife.

Her aunt started to open her mouth but Pauline's mother was faster "we should go and tell the Baron then you will need his blessing if you are to be wed," she said as the group moved to converse with the Baron.

Halt stood a short ways away from the Baron with Crowley talking when he saw Pauline with her family.

"She must have made her choice then at least you came, ey? My money is on Sir Rodney, what do you wager?" Crowley stated.

Halt scowled at him as he sat stroking his beard prepared with a witty come back "Oh I don't-" Halt started but stopped mid sentence when he heard his name from the small group.

Crowley choked on his ale when he heard Halt's name "did she just say?"

"Ranger Halt would you join us please?" Pauline's father stated curtly approaching the men..

Halt was frozen for a second but moved when Crowley jabbed him in the back slightly. He approached and bowed his head respectfully.

The Baron spoke first "well Ranger Halt it would appear it is you who has won the Lady Pauline's favor tonight, though I am not sure how I cannot question her choice. When you accepted the invitation you agreed that if chosen you would thereby wed Lady De Lucy, to that do you hold true?" the Baron asked nodding his head. Halt looked past him to the Lady Pauline her eyes shown at him and she actually blushed slightly and looked down.

"I... er_" Halt fumbled with his words momentarily there was a fluttering in his chest for some reason this beautiful woman had chosen him though they had not said a word to each other his heart spoke before his head "I do."

The Baron let out a breath "good you two shall be betrothed then and you shall be married by year's end."

And thus was his sentence the small group that had gathered around them clapped pulling Halt out of his trance he suddenly found himself wishing he could hide in his cowl as the other suitors shook his hand and congratulated him.

When he was finally able to escape he went and stood in the garden overlooking the rocky shore line as the moon rose higher in the sky. After a short while he heard soft foot steps behind him.

"Ranger Halt?" came a soft voice.

He turned to see Pauline standing there the moonlight glowing off her light colored gown "my lady" he said softly bowing his head.

"I get the feeling you should just be calling me Pauline now that we are engaged" she said gently coming to stand next to him by the garden wall she looked up at the moon.

"Halt then" he said softly.

"Why did you say yes?" she asked him after a short while in silence.

He gave her a sideways glance "did you not want me to say yes?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" she replied.

"Do you?" he asked with a cocked brow, when she gave a slight huff of a laugh and turned her gaze back to the starry sky he continued "you did not wish to marry did you?"

She looked at him surprised but saw the honesty in his eyes and knew she could not lie to him "when I came here tonight I knew that I would have to choose one of four men my parents had chosen for me... I did not want to be forced to marry someone that I felt nothing for so no I did not."

Halt nodded softly "I am sorry" he said.

"But I did feel something tonight that I did not expect... it may be nothing but it may be something and if I will have no other hope of discovering it I hope that I can have at least what I felt tonight with you" she said tenderly touching his arm "I know you did not wish to marry either" he gave her a surprised look "I heard you arguing with Crowley" he gave a slightly embarrassed look.

"I didn't know the invitation was binding nor did I have the intention of marrying" he said she started to turn away from him again "but you are right I did feel something tonight and while I do not know what it is yet I did want to say yes" she smiled softly at him "I suppose we will have to figure out what this is."

She nodded with a soft smile "I suppose we will, Halt."

The words slipped off her tongue with ease as if they were supposed to be there. It wasn't a love story for the ages but there was something about the woman standing next to him that he knew he had made the right choice.

By the end of the night and slightly less disheartening conversation later the two had agreed to begin as friends albeit betrothed and soon to be wedded friends and would see where this took them. That night, Pauline lay in her bed, she had enjoyed Halt's company and she felt safe when he was close to her and she found herself slightly eager to see where time would take them.

That night Halt lay in his bed in his cabin and she was all he could think about. He had arrived at the party angry at the world and he had left it engaged and what was the other thing he was feeling? He wasn't sure he hoped time would tell. They were no fairy tale to be sure but there was certainly something there that time would surely make more clear.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the betrothed couple had agreed to go for a ride together 'to get to know one another' Pauline had said which she knew was going to be a difficult task. Halt didn't exactly have a reputation as an open and talkative fellow. An hour after dawn he was waiting at the iron gate at the front of her home she mounted her white mare and greeted him. He could see her family watching from the doorway a look of total disgust on her Aunts face.

"Good morning" she said giving him a gentle smile.

"G'morning" he replied.

They fell instep together and road out toward the woods bordering the town. She eyed him softly taking in that he intended to stay silent. After she felt she had waited long enough she broke the silence.

"Let's play a game" she said, when he cocked a brow curiously at her she continued to speak "truth and lies, I'll state a fact and if I'm right a get to ask another and if I'm wrong and it's your turn."

"Doesn't sound like much of a game..." Halt said.

"I am betrothed to a man I know nothing and about and you are in much the same position I think it suitable that we at least try to learn a little about one another" she said.

Halt sighed and concented "alright I'll play your game."

"Alright... hmm you are from Hibernia" she said.

"Truth" Halt replied.

"Clonmel?" She asked.

Halt smirked "I'm impressed, truth."

"The more I hear of your voice the more it stands out. Hmm... you had a good family there" she asked watching him closely now.

Halts hands gripped his reins a little tighter "mostly truth."

"Mostly? Care to elaborate?" Pauline asked.

"Not really" Halt said tensely.

Pauline could feel the change in his demeanor and backed off the topic "you came here to be a ranger?"

"Lie" he said untensing slightly glad he would be the one asking questions now.

Pauline was surprised but smiled so he wasn't that simple "alright well it's your turn then."

Halt studied her a moment "you are from Arulan."

"Truth" she said.

"You are an independent woman" he said.

She smirked "truth."

"Your main focus in life is your job" he said.

"True" she admitted.

"Your father and Aunt are skeptical of me but your mother favors me" he said.

She smiled "that is true."

By now they had stopped by a small rippling creek. Halt dismounted easily.

"Is your aunt always an opinionated shrew?" He asked.

She laughed "are you this gruff with everyone?"

Halt shrugged then moved to help her down. She was surprised by the actions not because he was impolite but because he had not touched her in anyway other than their dance. She placed her hands on his shoulders feeling the strength there that came with years of shooting his longbow and his hands met her waist gently. He helped her down her body touching gently against his until she stood before him. Her eyes met his gently his hands were still at her waist and her hands rested on his arms. For a moment she thought he would kiss her and for a moment she wouldn't have minded. But the moment broke when he released her and stepped away.

"So it's my turn again" she broke the silence.

"That implies that she isn't always a shrew" Halt said.

"She's not always" Pauline said, when Halt's eyebrow raised she added "sometimes she sleeps."

Halt smirked at that a rare thing that Pauline was prettt sure no one really saw "well played."

After the horses had rested and had a drink the couple continued their ride and their game. They discovered simple likes and dislikes and idol conversation in between. Halt found himself quite attracted to the woman and she seemed to be pretty resliant to his gruff antics and Pauline too found herself attracted to him. Before they knew it afternoon had arrived and they stood at the gate infront of Pauline's family home.

"Would you like to come in for lunch," she asked though she already knew the answer.

"Maybe another time" Halt said not desiring to be cornered by her family.

She nodded and they said their goodbyes. Their days together would continue to go much like this as their wedding day grew closer. Until one day something changed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a month till their wedding was to be held and the weather had started to cool. Halt had arrived a little earlier than usual and he and Abelard stood patiently by the gate Pauline saw him approach from her seat in the garden but she noticed his saddle bags were packed as well this time. Something wasn't right. She hurried down the stairs and through the garden to the gate.

"Halt? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I am being sent on a mission I am to leave today" he said studying her carefully.

"A mission?! Now? We are to be married in a months time Halt!" She pleaded she knew he had to do his duty but she couldn't help herself.

He climbed down from his saddle "I know Pauline but I have to go" he said.

She calmed down and centered herself taking a breath then nodded this was a part of their relationship she would have to learn to take, him leaving and not knowing when or if he would come home "how long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully only a few weeks" he said gently his tone had softened to her, he was less gruff when he knew she was hurting and even had a tender side for her now.

"Come back to me" she said stepping close to him.

He nodded gently and she touched his scruffy cheek. He held her gaze steadily he wanted to kiss her but he did not instead he caressed her hand with his rough one for a moment before mounting his horse her hand slipping from his face. He had never been good at goodbyes.

She wanted to tell him she loved him but she didn't, she did not know why. Instead she folded her arms across her chest and watched him go turning his horse and setting off at an easy canter away from her. She turned and hurried to the house going to her room and closing the door she watched him from the window until she could no longer see him. She sank to her bed she would not let herself cry she was stronger than that but she wished she had told him that she loved him, but now it was to late she just had to hope he came back so she could tell him, she was in love the man she never would have expected and he had taken her heart.

There was a soft knock on her door a short while later.

"Come in" Pauline said.

Her mother entered with an envelope in her hand Pauline identified it by the green ink and oak leaf. It was a summons from the Corps apologizing for having to take Halt away before the wedding.

"I already know..." Pauline said unable to stop a tear from slipping from her eye she looked up at the ceiling to keep it from falling.

"I'm so sorry my darling" her mother said sitting near her hugging her.

Pauline wiped her eyes "no I am sorry, I don't know why I am so emotional over it" she said, she had never been emotional and she had no intention of starting there was no room for weakness in politics.

"Because you love him" her mother said simply, Pauline didn't argue she just nodded "Did you tell him?"

"No and I wish I had mother instead I just let him go" Pauline said.

Her mother patted her hand "all the more reason for him to return then. For now the best thing you can do for him is to be strong. Halt is a ranger and always will be and you as a Rangers wife will have to deal with this happening time and time again you cannot let it destroy you every time it won't help you or him," her mother said softly.

"You're right I know you are... I did not think I would fall for him so quickly... thank you mother" Pauline said smiling at the older woman.

The older woman tilted her head "what for my dear?" she asked.

"You knew. I don't know how but you knew I would choose Halt and that he was the right man for me" Pauline said shaking her head.

She smiled at her daughter "A lucky guess my dear and he loves you too darling don't worry" she said brushing a strand of hair behind the younger woman's ear.

"Do you think so?" Pauline asked.

"I saw the way he looked at you at the Harvest Festival and have seen him grow even fonder every day since my girl, don't you worry about that when he comes to his senses past his own stubbornness he will confess it to you," her mother said with a smile patting her daughters cheek.

"There is a lot of stubbornness to get past" Pauline stated with a smile and soft laugh.

He mother smiled "Once you get past that you will never find a better man you just have to hang in there and you will be alright my love" her mother said softly kissing her hair and standing to leave the room.

"Thank you, Mother" Pauline said softly.

The older woman just nodded softly with a smile and left the room. She walked down stairs to deal with her quit angry husband and Sister-in-law about the temporarily hiatus wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Pauline drowned herself in her work for the next two weeks. She had no idea where Halt was or if he was okay. Crowley had come to visit her to try to cheer her up and make light of things for her and it had helped to a point he told her stories of Halt when they had first met and of their younger days which cheered her up slightly. But when several weeks had passed and their wedding day had come and gone she grew even more worried, she began having horrible dreams at night, she had told Crowley of the dreams.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry yourself over" he had said in his usual cheery tone.

She had wanted to believe him but when they persisted she knew something was amiss, until one night a rider came to her home.

At first she thought it was a dream and she was hearing things but then she heard the knocking again she quickly got up and put on her dressing gown and ran out to the hall looking down into the entry hall. Her father was already there with a servant both obviously having just been woken and in their sleeping things. Her father held up the candle as the servant opened the door. Crowley stood at the door.

"What do you want at this time of night?" he asked grouchily.

Pauline's mother was at her side now she touched her daughters arm feeling her beginning to shake.

"It's the ranger Halt he's been wounded" Crowley said.

Her father looked concerned while he would not have chosen Halt to be his daughters husband he was betrothed to her and only a fool would think she did not care for him "is it serious?" he asked.

"He will live sir but is in a bad way" Crowley stated "I did not mean to disrupt your night but I thought the Lady Pauline would wish to be with him."

By now Pauline had already rushed to her room and changed and was hurrying down the stairs "you were right to come,Crowley. I will go with you."

Pauline's mother was right behind her "be strong my dear he will be alright."

Pauline hugged her mother "I knew something was wrong I just knew" she said quickly then turned to follow Crowley out to the stables.

She could not have told you who or what she passed on the way to the fief or who spoke to her in the hall on the way to the medical wing it was all a blur but her world seemed to stop spinning when she stood in the doorway to a darkened room. She could see a form laying in the bed very still apart from the slight rise and fall of breathing. A nurse brought her a candle.

Pauline touched the elderly woman's arm before she could leave "please... what happened?"

The woman saw the worried look on her face "he was attacked by the Kalkara, the Baron made it there just in time lucky for him."

Pauline felt her heart racing in her chest "Kalkara don't usually wander so close to the Fiefdoms"

"Strange things happening to the east, My Lady" the nurse said she nodded in the direction of Halt "he was lucky this time."

"Thank you" Pauline said.

The woman nodded and went on her way. Pauline entered the room quietly there was a chair near the bed next to a small table which had several herbs and ointments on it. She set the candle down and took in the form of her fiance. He looked a little thin an pale he had a gash on his forehead which had some form of salve over it and she could see his shirt untied to almost his waist thick bandages with dark stains on his chest.

Pauline could feel tears coming to her eyes again she tried hard to fight them back as she sat beside him "oh Halt, what's happened to you" she whispered softly caressing his bearded cheek carefully.

Halt's eyes opened slowly at the contact. His head spun and at first he hadn't the slightest where he was he could see the blurry form of someone near him and it wasn't until the fog passed that he could see Pauline more clearly "Pauline?" he said softly.

Pauline was startled by the sound of his voice at first then saw his eyes opened "yes Halt I'm here" she said touching his hand softly.

He gripped it back a little weaker than he would have liked he tried to turn to face her and felt like he had been kicked in the chest by a horse "Gorlog's beard that hurts" he grumbled stilling himself once more.

She smirked at the blaspheme normally she would reprimand him but at the moment she was just so glad he was okay she didn't care "try not to move or you will only make it worse" she said caressing his cheek gently to sooth him.

Halt relaxed under her touch holding her hand a little more firmly letting his eyes drift back closed the combination of herbs given to him keeping him drowsy it wasn't long before he was back to sleep again under her gentle caresses.

"Rest easy, my Halt" she said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Pauline had spoken to the doctor in the night when he had come in to check on Halt. Apparently the ranger had cornered the Kalkara at the ruins of Gorlan to stop them from progressing any closer to the neighboring villages and had sent Abelard cantering home with a note to warn the Baron. He had been quite lucky for the horses loyalty and a broad stroke of luck the Baron and Sir Rodney showed up when they did. She must have dozed off at some point because the next morning Pauline woke to a soft squeeze of her hand. She opened her eyes and straitened in the chair smiling softly at Halt when she saw him awake. She caressed back his hair softly.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"I feel like I've been run over by a cart" he grumbled.

"more like almost clawed in half by a Kalkara... what were you thinking going after them alone you could have been killed.

"I was tracking one coming toward Redmont I had to stop it before it got here and I thought I stood a chance at Gorlan until I realized there were two not one" he shifted painfully "a little to late... I'm sorry I missed our wedding date."

Pauline had forgotten that in all the fuss "Halt there is something I should have told you when you left" she said "I-"

"And how are you this morning Ranger Halt?" The doctor said entering the room.

"Right as rain" Halt said gruffly.

"Right well lets have a look see" he said leaning over Halt undoing the bandages the wound was gruesome but luckily not deep enough to harm anything internal the real threat now was of infection. The doctor slathered the wound in salve and re wrapped it.

"When can I leave?" Halt asked.

"Oh you won't be leaving to that cabin of yours anytime soon not without someone to help you with this. You need still and rest" the doctor said.

"And how long will that be?" Halt asked obviously irritated by the news.

"At least a couple weeks" the doctor stated.

"A couple weeks! In this place?!" Halt said.

"This place is a healing institution" the doctor retorted.

"Oh really looks more like a tomb to me" Halt retorted back.

Needless to say the conversation escalated quickly and soon the two were locked in an arguement.

"Enough! He can come stay with me!" Pauline said putting an end to it.

"Fine!" The doctor said and left the room flustered.

Pauline had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't take this the wrong way Lady Pauline, but are you some sort of masochist?" The doctor asked the next day.

Halt lay in the back of a medical wagon heading for Pauline's family home.

"I'm sure we will be fine" Pauline said.

"Suit yourselves... keep him laying down for as long as you can at least another day or two but no excessive movement for at least a couple weeks no more than a walk no internal organs were damaged but the muscles have been and they will need to heal" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" she said accepting the small parcel of salves and bandages from him.

Halt to his relief was put up in the guest house rather than the main house giving him a bit of space from Pauline's 'delightful' aunt. And he did behave for a couple days for no other reason than a hopefully quicker recovery. He had been very quiet and it seemed every time Pauline tried to spend time with Halt she was called away for on reason or another which she attributed to her Aunts doing.

A few days into Halt's stay Pauline went early to see him. She saw Gretchen on the way there preparing cups of tea for the family for breakfast.

"Good morning Gretchen" Pauline greeted "I'll go ahead and take my tea now if you don't mind and a cup of coffee as well if you don't mind."

"Not at all my Lady" Gretchen said with a smile "are you enjoying having your betrothed so close?"

"I would enjoy it more if I could be near him for more than two minutes at a time" Pauline said.

Gretchen looked down at the tray "what do you know?" Pauline asked knowing what the young woman's avoided eye contact meant by now.

"Well my lady it's just... Your aunt has us all on edge. Every time she sees you going to be with him she sends one of us after you" Gretchen said "worried he might take advantage of you or some excuse" Gretchen said.

Pauline rolled her eyes and sat down "I haven't even been able to tell him I loved him and he hasn't even kissed me yet Gretchen I doubt that much can happen to quickly."

Michael clattered from the back, when the women both looked at him he held up his hands "I'm not hearing any of this."

Gretchen sat across from her friend "do you want him to kiss you?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh lords know I do" Pauline admitted reddening. She wasn't normally so emotional but something about Halt just made her want to settle by a nice warm fire in his arms.

"Gods beards then grab him by the face and do it then! You both have lips don't ya?!" Michael said setting the tea kettle down. Both women looked at him surprised.

"What happened to hearing nothing of this?" Gretchen asked.

"Anything to give that old bat something to talk about during her foot bath than her cats" he said quite tired of hearing about Aunt Georgiana's fascination with her prized fur balls. He pointed at Gretchen "Gretchen have you seen Pauline this morning?"

"She's right" Gretchen started but at Michaels head shaking she realized what he was doing she stopped "haven't seen hide nor hair."

Michael held out his hands and nodded "neither have I, I believe I heard she was headed to the garden."

Pauline smiled "thank you both" she said and hurried off quickly.

Pauline hurried out of the kitchen leaving the coffee and tea behind and slammed strait into none other than her mother.

"And where do you think you are off to this early" she said with a knowing grin.

"Mother you know I have barely spent any time with Halt, Aunt Georgiana has seen to that" Pauline said.

"I know I'm sorry my dear she is a little bitter still" her mother said.

"A little?" Pauline said.

"Don't be Cross dear, I was just coming to fetch you I've seen to it that she is distracted a few hours so that you can have a bit of time with Halt ...I still expect you to be honorable however" her mother added the last knowing she didn't need to but that's what mothers do.

"Mother!..." Pauline said reddening "what did you do to her?"

"Are you concerned with that or spending time wit your fiancé?" Her mother said.

Pauline hugged her and started off again.

"Pauline" her mother said.

"Yes mother?" Pauline added

"Don't take Michaels advice... let him come to you. It's a bit more romantic and you don't want to frighten the poor man" her mother said with a smile.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Pauline asked mortified.

"Enough to know that you have good friends" her mother said with a wave as she went to fetch her morning tea.

Her mother seemed to trust Halt a good bit more than her father and Aunt did and Pauline wasn't sure why, she had even seemed to favor him over the other suitors and had no suspicion over his work or position even seeming to understand the Ranger lifestyle at times. She would fret over that later for now she was just excited to finally have some peaceful time with Halt.


	10. Chapter 10

Pauline hurried to Halt's room not wanting to waste any time. She stopped when she reached the door and reached out to knock when the door opened.

Halt stood there and gave her a gentle smile "heard you coming."

"Am I that loud" Pauline said stepping into the room.

"No" Halt said, he didn't explain any further.

They moved to sit on the window seat as they usually did in their minuscule moments together of late. They would sit quietly and talk or go for brief strolls in the garden the combination of herbs to help Halt heal having been keeping him drowsy though they seemed to be proving effective.

"You look as if you are feeling better" she said touching his arm softly and caressing his side gently where the bandages were.

She had helped him change his bandages daily (under close supervision of course) so the slight moments of contact didn't seem rare or out of place anymore.

"I am feeling better" he nodded "eager to be back to normal."

She smiled softly then frowned.

He caught the gesture "what is it?"

"I am eager to have you well again but I am enjoying being able to see you every day while you are here... when my aunt isn't trying to keep us apart that is" Pauline said.

"Well then it's a good thing we will be married soon hmm?" He said softly "then she can't very well keep us apart."

"That is true" Pauline said softly. They had rescheduled their wedding for the end of the following month so that Halt would be fully mended again. She studied him for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Trying to imagine what married life will be like" she said her head tilted slightly as she took in his features in the morning sun.

"And what do you suppose it'll be like?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know arranged marriages tend to have two extremes. We will either end up like my parents and bicker all the time and not have a clue about what real love feels like or we will be lucky and end up like Gretchen and her husband and fall in love and be happy together" Pauline said "I certainly hope for the latter. But sometimes I feel as though we are more friends than a couple."

"We have been a bit more like friends I suppose but that could change in time, I should think we stand a little bit of a chance after all you did choose me" Halt said with a slight teasing undertone.

Pauline picked up on it "you make it sound as if I was trying to choose a prize stud... you seemed to be the least romantically inept of the lot I had to choose from" she teased back.

"I am not entirely romantically inept" Halt said with a cocked brow.

"You wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the face Halt O'Carrick" Pauline said shaking her head with a laughing smile.

"Oh you think so do you?" He retorted

"I do" she said, teasing him back horribly.

With that and no warning he leaned in and captured her lips with his at first the kiss was firey and intense burning with months of want, but once the flames subsided it was softened and tender and loving. It wasn't until neither had any air left in their lungs that the kiss broke they sat close their foreheads leaned together gently. Pauline could hear bells ringing in her ears from the intensity of the kiss. She caressed his bearded cheek softly their bodies close no words were spoken for a moment as a series of more soft gentle kisses passed between them.

"I do love you, Pauline. I may not be the most romantic man in the world but at least know that I do love you and I should have said it before now" Halt said gently.

Tears fell from Pauline's eyes but when Halt gave her a worried look she shook her head "they are happy tears... I wanted to tell you I loved you the day you left and when you didn't come home I was worried I'd never be able to say it."

He reached out then and carefully hugged her to him using the undamaged side of his chest "I'm here now."

"You are and you proved me wrong" she said he raised a confused brow at her "I guess there is a romantic bone or two in your body."

He gave her a rare smile and she kissed him again happily her arms circling his neck as his slipped carefully around her body cradling her close to him. They stayed that way lounged in the window seat watching the day pass slowly enjoying the comfortable silence and warmth of the embrace.

It was perfect and peaceful till suddenly Pauline's Aunt burst through the door. Halt had been so caught up in kissing Pauline he hadn't been paying attention and Pauline had not been on edge since she had been informed her Aunt would be out of their hair. The woman let out a shriek as if she had caught them in coitus. Halt quickly let go of Pauline and moved away from her. The shriek had alarmed most of the house which was now rapidly appearing the first of which was Paulines mother.

"Georgiana? I thought you had gone to the market for the afternoon... what's happened?" She asked quickly looking at the couple.

"I caught these two entwined in each other's arms brazenly it's unacceptable! He was surely going to press his advantage!" Georgiana said fanning herself dramatically.

Pauline's mother looked at the two for an explanation, Pauline spoke before Halt could say anything and potentially make it worse.

"Mother nothing happened Halt was very respectful it was a simple kiss" Pauline said.

Halt saw Pauline's mothers eyes brighten and eye him before turning to Georgiana and spoke "it would appear to be perfectly innocent then, perhaps you are seeing things."

Pauline's aunt let out an offended huff "brash, unacceptable, heathen" she muttered down the hall as she left most of the staff scampering away in her wake.

"Ranger Halt you look well today" Pauline's mother said brushing it off as if it was nothing.

Halt shook off the conversation "er... yes my lady I am well thank you again for your kindness in letting me stay."

"Think nothing of it Halt since you are well however you can join us for dinner" Pauline's mother stated.

Halt nodded "of course" it was the last thing on the planet he wanted but knew it was inevitable.

"Wonderful, Pauline you should let the ranger get some rest" her mother said and walked out of the room.

Pauline sighed softly "I suppose she is right" she said stroking his cheek "you need the rest."

"All I seem to be able to do is rest" Halt grumbled.

"Only a few days ago you were nearly ripped in half, give yourself some time. The herbs the doctor gave you should help you stay relaxed so the muscles can heal, but its only for a couple more days" she said "then you should be more like your old self."

Halt sighed "alright."

"I'll come back up and see you before dinner perhaps we could go for a walk in the garden" Pauline said.

"I would like that" Halt said gently he caressed her cheek.

She leaned up and kissed him softly "I'll see you soon" she said and with that she left.

A short way down the hall her mother was waiting for her.

"Mother do you think that is a good idea for Halt to come to dinner given the circumstances" Pauline said.

"We can't very well keep him cooped up, dear. Halt is a grown man and can defend himself quite well I should say" her mother said.

"I hope you are right" Pauline said.

"How was your kiss?" her mother teased.

"Not what I expected" Pauline said simply with a strait face.

"Oh?" her mother said surprised.

"It was much, much better" Pauline said and then went on her way.

Pauline's mother smiled happy to see her daughter so happy. She remembered a time when she was as happy as the young woman but that was long ago now. She frowned at the memory her life had ended up quite different hopefully things would go better for her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

That evening Halt met Pauline in the garden she approached him with a smile they would not be public with their affection she knew it wasn't really Halt's thing. They walked arm in arm past the various herbs and flowers along the side of the stone house. They stopped at a bench sitting down to take in the cool air Pauline sidled closer to him against the cold they were just getting comfortable when the dinner bell rang.

"Are you ready?" Pauline asked.

"is there really any being ready for your family?" Halt asked.

She smiled and caressed his cheek and they turned to head into the dining room. Paulines father seemed to look surprisingly pleased to see him up and about.

"Ranger Halt you are looking better" he said.

"Thank you I am feeling better" Halt nodded.

Their meal was served with only small conversation and simple questions about the well being of the kingdom from Pauline's father, for whom the ranger seemed to be growing on. That only lasted until after the meal when coffee was served however.

"So tell me Halt have you ever been previously married?" Lady Georgiana asked.

"No I have not" Halt stated simply.

"No children then?" She continued.

"That usually comes with marriage" he said more shortly.

"As is should but not always you are a traveling man after all" she stated "that is why you never settled down is it not."

Pauline eyed her mother to stop the attack but the woman looked serene and Halt was keeping his calm surprisingly well.

"I travel because the kingdom required it if you prefer to be plundered by Skandians or wargels I'll gladly take a reprieve" Halt said calmly.

"I am only trying to protect my niece-" Georgiana started.

Halt had had enough of the woman's antics over the past few days and he had seen how badly it upset Pauline and that was the straw that broke the camels back "Who is more than capable of protecting herself. She has made her mark as one of the best diplomats the kingdom has ever seen and is also quite skilled with that dagger she carries from what I have heard. So if you are so intent on protecting her from something worry about yourself, because your constant badgering is not doing her much good. She is about to marry and while you may not like me she certainly seems to and this is quite the occasion for her" Halt said sternly.

Pauline looked surprised but smiled warmly at her Fiancé. Georgiana looked as if someone had hit her with a soured fish. Pauline's father nodded at the respectful compliment and Paulines mother was smiling happily into her tea trying to contain her snickering at Georgiana's face. She had been quite right about Halt being able to stand up to the old shrew.

Then something they did not expect happened, Lady Georgiana smiled.

"What?!" Halt said unabashed.

"While I should find your comments disrespectful I am impressed. You stand up for Pauline and protect her by showing that she is a strong woman who needs no one to protect her. You did not degrade her or make her seem weak. As much as I thought it wouldn't be so you are the sort of man I had hoped she would marry" her aunt said.

"I agree" her father spoke up "while I wanted my daughter to marry I did not want her to be limited she had achieved much and I want her to continue to do so even past her wifely duties."

"All this time you have been hounding me to hear me say that?!" Halt said.

"Perhaps not with quite so much rudeness but yes" Georgiana said.

Pauline looked surprised "all this time you have been trying to marry me off I thought you wanted me to take up cooking and cleaning and child bearing and here you are wanting to keep up with my work?"

"Don't get us wrong dearest we of course want and expect grandchildren after all who else would inherit all of this" her father said with a shrug "but we also understand you have worked hard for what you have achieved and are willing to compromise a bit."

Pauline smiled "thank you, I think that is... does this mean you will stop having us followed and pestering Halt."

"Absolutely not I have a 3 weeks till the wedding and I intend to make sure things are kept celibate until then" Pauline's aunt stated with finality that just sounded humorous after the previous conversation "Then I of course expect great grandnephews nieces."

Halt who was half way through a cup of coffee choked.

"We'll see" Pauline said leaving no room for discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

That night Halt asked Pauline to go for a walk around the garden. They dawned heavy cloaks to block out the winter chill and Pauline looped her hands in his arm. She smiled at him softly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"All those things you said... you were very sweet" she said.

He smirked and shook his head.

"And who told you I was good with a knife?" She said quizzically.

"Crowley may have mentioned it" Halt said.

"Oh?" She said knowing there had to be more to the story.

"He may have mentioned that if I disappointed or hurt you that you could make short work of my... family heirlooms" he said.

Pauline nodded "hmm that I could but I'll have to leave them be for a while yet if we want to get a jump on those grandchildren my family wants so badly."

Halt mumbled something incoherent and Pauline shook it off looking up at the stars. In a few short weeks she would be married to the man she never would have thought and she couldn't be happier.

"I love you" she said softly caressing his cheek gently.

"I love you too" he said resting his forehead against hers.

The three weeks passed quickly, Halt had healed for the most part and had himself on a vigorous work out routine his muscles having been suffering from lack of use over the past month. Pauline had scolded him for doing to much to quickly but it had little effect so she busied herself getting ready for the wedding and packing up the last of her things. The Baron had gladly offered them housing in the fief but they had denied it accepting only a small apartment for Pauline to stay in when Halt was away. When Pauline saw how disgruntled Halt had looked at having to let go of his cabin she had agreed to stay there when he was home and come and stay in the fief when he was away. Besides she found the thought of sharing a little cabin in the woods quite romantic. They had moved the few things Pauline owned the day or two prior so that things were ready post wedding.

That morning Halt had left early to go to the fief he was not permitted to see Pauline until the ceremony Crowley helped him prepare as best he could with Halt shoeing him all the while. The hall was decorated and people were pouring in, friends, family, coworkers, everyone. Halt would have preferred a more quiet and private occasion but status called for lavishness but he would do whatever it took to make the woman he had come to love quite dearly happy. He stood at the altar near the Baron who was the officiant for the ceremony waiting for Pauline patiently as music began to play.

Finally, the doors opened revealing his bride escorted by her father. He couldn't take his eyes off her she looked beautiful her white gown flowing elegantly, she was quite the vision. He took her hands in his as she approached and the ceremony began. He wasn't entirely sure he heard anything the Baron said till he heard his name knowing to at least say "I do" when she repeated the phrase he slid a small silver ring onto her finger and she reciprocated with a brushed silver one, the polish catching to much light and attention for his job, and with that the words you may now "kiss the bride" was said and the couple shared and brief but loving kiss. The room erupted and Halt suddenly wished he had his cloak to hide in.

Their wedding feast following as well as the bridal dance both of which went surprisingly well. The party was long and by the time evening fell the couple was quiet ready to go home. The couple rode out to the cabin in a comfortable yet slightly nervous silence the moon brightly lighting their path. When they stopped Halt had helped her down and even carried her over the threshold as was his duty as husband. He settled her feet to the floor and she kissed him softly.

He returned it gently "I'll settle the horses in, I'll be right back."

She had nodded and waited till he left to let out a breath, tonight they would share a bed for the first time and though she knew she loved him the new-ness of the situation made her nervous. She had no idea what to expect or be prepared for and she was the woman who was usually prepared for everything. She knew their marriage wasn't technically legal until it was consummated and she knew her duty as a wife entailed bearing children but now that the time was here she found herself feeling a bit like a frightened deer. She had spent time with him in the little home and it had always been a comfortable and safe place. She breathed deeply when he came back in and tried to let herself relax.

Halt entered the door and watched her breath deeply. When she approached him and started to speak finally having aquired enough nerve "I know what is expected of me-."

He stopped her with a gentle caress to her cheek "Let's get some rest tonight" he said softly knowing she was nervous and he was too.

She smiled and kissed him knowing that the moment would be saved for another time finally let her relax and she realized how tired she really was "that sounds lovely" she said.

She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He was courteous enough to turn as she changed into her sleeping gown and climbed in bed as he stripped down to his trousers he contemplating keeping on his shirt as well 'she is your wife... relax' he mentally scolded himself and stripped it off too. She smiled at his bareback taking in his form as he changed and then turned to the bed as well. He crawled in with her and at first stayed distant unsure but after a moment he moved close curling up against her back and let his arm drape around her waist, he seemed to wait a moment for her to approve the position so Pauline smiled at his boldness but found the embrace comforting and safe she rest her head on his shoulder and took in his warmth happily and he finally untensed. She had never felt more content than in that moment, she snuggled in close kissing his shoulder where her head rested lightly to which he responded by kissing her hair. The two fell asleep easily in a feeling of bliss and comfort.


	13. Chapter 13

8 months passed from that loving night after their wedding and Pauline was frustrated. For the past few months every time Pauline went into town there was gossip about her. "Still no children?" "not pregnant yet I see" "married to her job" "perhaps he's not interested" "getting it somewhere else is he?" At first she had been able to brush it off but for the last two months Halt had been gone and it had been harder to manage.

After their marriage the work had piled up on them both and neither had seemed to have the time nor the inclination to deal with the matter at had. After Halt had left the teasing had intensified and Pauline was at her wits end with it. Halt had returned the previous night and she had every intention of discussing it with him but the poor man had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Now it had wormed into her head that perhaps the gossip was right after having heard it for so long and perhaps he wasn't interested in her or maybe he was getting it elsewhere so that evening she had been rather harsh on him snapping at him without cause.

Halt had resolved to place himself at a safe distance sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a stack of reports when there was a knock at the door. Pauline fetched it, a messenger boy handing her a letter and scuttling off. Pauline opened it and read.

"Everything alright" Halt asked carefully wondering if he would get chewed out again.

"My parents would like us to come to dinner tomorrow night" Pauline said.

"We should go perhaps it'll cheer you up" Halt said.

"Some faithfulness would cheer me up just fine" she said setting the letter on the side table.

"Faithfulness?... What are you talking about?" Halt said setting the report down.

"Who is she, Halt?" Pauline demanded.

"What in the gods names are you talking about?" Halt said.

"The woman that you would rather sleep with rather than your own wife!" she said and went to their room slamming the door.

Halt sat at the table completely flabbergasted he had never seen Pauline behave that way, the woman had never lost her calm or let anything get to her. 'What on earth just happened'. That night she did not let him hold her like she usually did and the next morning she was gone early without so much as a word.

Inside Pauline felt like she was being ripped apart and Halt felt confused and rather useless considering she wouldn't even let him do anything about it.

That evening at dinner the couple sat at the table. Pauline's mother saw the coldness Pauline was showing Halt and was surprised by it expecting to be the couple to be closer now than ever. The conversation had been light and simple until Georgiana found the touchy subject.

"Pauline I see you aren't pregnant yet, you need to get on with these things or you will never have children" Georgiana said matter of factly.

"Here here" her father agreed "perhaps a grandson for the battle school, or perhaps not with Halt's build hmmm. But a grandson no less."

"May I be excused please" Pauline said suddenly and left the table.

Halt went to stand but Pauline's mother touched his shoulder sitting him back down "let me" she said.

"Probably a good idea" Halt said and sat back down as the woman went after her daughter.

"What have you done?" Georgiana scolded him.

"Not so sure it's what I've done as what I haven't" Halt said.

"I don't get it?" Pauline's father said.

Halt just took a drink of coffee not willing to continue the conversation.

"Pauline stop" her mother called her "what is going on? Why did you storm out of dinner like that? And why on earth are you treating Halt like the bane of the earth?"

"Everyone is on my case about having children mother it's all I hear every time I go in town" Pauline said sitting on a bench.

"Well most women your age would have been pregnant it's a bit of an anomaly when someone isn't of course people will talk" her mother said sitting beside her "are you having trouble getting pregnant?"

"I wouldn't know" Pauline said simply.

"You and Halt haven't..." her mother said.

"No we haven't" Pauline said "and the newest rumors suggest he is getting it elsewhere."

"Well I certainly hope you don't believe them that is absurd and here you are blaming poor Halt for something he hasn't even done" her mother said.

Pauline looked at her having heard the words leave the woman's mouth she realized how ludicrous it actually was "We were so busy before he left that we just never found the time and since he has been back I have been cold as ice to him" Pauline said sadly.

"Pauline ranger's have a level of discipline that rivals anything you can imagine you have seen it in Halt and he has made that a part of your marriage. He will refuse anything as long as he thinks you are uncomfortable and that includes consummating your marriage. He loves you and only wants you to be happy and this marriage is just as new to him as it is to you" her mother said.

"You're right no matter what he has always tried to keep me happy..." Pauline said and looked at her mother "How is it that you know so much about them mother?"

"About whom?" she asked.

"The rangers. Sometimes it's as if you know Halt's mind better than I do" Pauline said.

Her mother smiled "I do not even pretend to know what goes through that mans head sometimes but I can see the way he feels about you anyone can and everyone did at the wedding... But a long time ago before I met your father there was a young man named Pritchard he was a Ranger and he won my heart unfortunately it wasn't to be as my marriage to your father was shortly there after to be arranged my parents didn't approve of the rangers. I stayed friends with Pritchard though, until he was killed some years ago. He trained two young men before he died both of which you know Crowley being one and Halt the other I see a bit of him in the two of them."

Pauline looked at her mother softly "I am sorry you lost him."

Her mother smiled "were it not for losing him I never would have had you" she said stroking her daughters cheek "and I did love your father and though we fight I still do."

Pauline smiled "I owe Halt an apology."

"No you don't" came a voice from the shadows, Halt seemed to morph from the ground as he stepped into the light.

"I'll leave you two to talk" her mother said and moved back toward the house.

"I'm sorry Halt, I should not have snapped at you or blamed you-" Pauline tried to apologize.

"Shh it's alright when I was in town today I heard the rumors and between that and last night and this conversation I have a pretty good idea of what happened" he said.

"I was a fool to let it get to me" she said shaking her head.

Halt hugged her to him "you could never be a fool... but next time you decide to be completely irrational warn me first" he said.

She smacked his arm at that then hugged him "I want to be with you Halt... I want to consummate our marriage, I want to make love, I want to have children" she said "I'm sorry we haven't talked about it before now but I want all those things with you."

Halt held her close "nothing would make me happier than having those things and starting a family with you" he said.

She kissed him lovingly and he returned it happily glad things were back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

8 and a half months later

Halt and Pauline were on their way back from the market the rumors had stopped for the most part for quite obvious reasons. Paulines hands rested on her quite prominant belly she was 8 plus months pregnant with twins. She smiled at her husband as he lifted a sack up onto his shoulder for the walk home. When a woman who had been particularly rude to Pauline with her rumor spreading started to speak Halt gave her a glare that could have woken the dead and she thought better of it. They still weren't public with their affection but now they didn't really need to be.

Halt was a nervous wreck he was excited to see his children but was also terrified about if he would be a good father or if something were to happen. Pauline on the other hand had a level of calm that rivaled the gods about the whole thing. She had with perfect confidence attended her appointments with the healers notified everyone who needed to be notified as the time got closer. She had even called Crowley into town early to try and calm Halt who was currently stuck to her like glue. When they arrived at the cabin he was there waiting for them.

"Greetings" he called swinging down easily from his horse.

"Pauline you look lovely and about to burst" he said giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you Crowley it's good to see you" she said.

"Halt you look like death are you alright? The children aren't even born yet and you are already tired" Crowley teased.

Halt muttered a reply going to set the supplies in the house.

"He's been a bit of a nervous wreck lately and stuck to me like glue" Pauline said "I love him but he needs to relax before he keels over my mother is coming to sit with me tonight do you think you could get his mind off all this for a little while."

Crowley nodded "that I can handle."

Halt walked back out of the house to the two a few moments later "what are you up to" he said the instant he saw Crowley's devious grin.

"Up to? Not a thing. Let's you and I go have some fun" Crowley said.

"If you are after something to do there is plenty here" Halt said.

"Nope come on give your wife a break from your grim old face and lets go I've even saddled your horse" Crowley said.

Sure enough Abelard stood at the fence saddled and ready to go. He tossed his head as if to say 'don't just stare at me get on'.

"While I disagree with the grim old face Crowley is right you need to get away for a while you have done everything humanly possible to be ready and my mother will be here tonight we will be just fine" Pauline said caressing her stomach.

"But-" Halt started to argue.

"I will be fine, Halt" Pauline said and kissed his cheek then added more sternly "now go."

Halt knew he was defeated between the two of them and mounted his horse after kissing his wife briefly not willing to give Crowley a show. Crowley smiled and mounted his horse and they started off.

"See some good old fashioned fun will do you some good" Crowley said jovially.

"If anything happens while I'm gone so help me I'll deck you" Halt muttered threateningly.

Crowley shook his head and took Halt to the tavern in Wensley. He practically drug Halt inside and sat him down ordering an ale for himself and something "a good but stronger for an expectant father."

About 4 drinks in Halt had a decent buzz going in his head as did most of the bar by that time. Crowley included was slightly friskier than normal and talkative most of the bar knew Halt had twins due soon at this point and had given him various forms of advice ranging from hovering and doting parenting styles to more fend for yourself antics. Halt had ignored them all intent on keeping the steady hum in his head to get him through the evening.

"Must have been fertile as a spring mare her ah? Two at the same time will just make it easier next breeding I suppose" one man said obnoxiously quite obviously having to much to drink.

He didn't look familiar he must have been from out of town because the small group around him that had perviously been laughing and talking went silent and eyed Halt nervously. Halt was fuming at Pauline being spoken of in such a tone and gripped his mug tightly.

"Watch your mouth" he muttered through clenched teeth.

The man turned round "what was that little man?" He said.

By now the group around him was beginning to try to get out of the way.

"I said don't talk about my wife in that manner" Halt's Hibernian accent shining a little more brightly with a few drinks in his system.

"Your wife ha no wonder she's having two a wee man like you left plenty of room had a real man had her she would have been much more satisfied" the man foolishly added downing his pint.

"I'd shut up if I was you he's one of them rangers not the kind to tangle with" the bartender said trying to take the mans drink and dismiss him.

"Come on Halt let's go" Crowley said standing quickly as Halt stood up.

Halt let his friend drag him past the man.

"That's right go home to your little broodmare" the man said.

That was it. Halt spun on his heal before Crowley could even think about stopping him and cold cocked the man in the nose. The man let out a yell as he grabbed his face blood pouring over his hands.

"Why you little..." the man flew into Halt like an angry bull.

He was fast for his size and with Halt's mind altered by the booze he wasn't as fast as usual he took a glancing blow to the face as he stepped out of the way as the men went crashing into a pillar and to the ground. The man was knocked out cold on his own weight.

"Do we need to clean up this mess or will you?" Crowley said shoving Halt out the door.

"I'll get it this time only because it's not his fault. This mans been starting a ruckus all night going to toss him out as soon as he pays his tab" the barkeep said.

"Well... you're welcome then" Crowley said before walking out of the bar.

The two had barely gotten out the door when the boy from the farm nearest Halt came hurrying along on a big plodding plow horse the beast stopped uncomfortably and Halt barely managed to stabilize the boy before he ate the dirt.

"Ranger Halt its lady Pauline" he panted "the babies."

Halt hurried to where the horses were tied.

"Looks like you are going to be a father a little early" Crowley said.

Halt reached over and slugged him on the shoulder "Haven't you hit enough people tonight!" Crowley said.

"I warned you!" Halt said Abelard wheeling on his back legs quickly getting them home at a dead run.


	15. Chapter 15

The two went as fast as they could to get home they saw the midwife cart there already. Halt slid to a stop and dismounted in the same movement he ran in the house quickly knowing Crowley would handle the horses.

Halt ran in the house and to the bedroom. Pauline looked exhausted already her mother was at her side holding her hand.

"Halt thank the gods he found you... what's happened to your face?" Her mother said.

"Later" he said.

"Halt?" Pauline said.

He went to her side her mother moving to get more hot water from the kitchen.

"I'm here" he said caressing her cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry" she started to say "I didn't think they would come so early."

"Don't apologize I'm here now" he kissed her hair softly "I shouldn't have left."

Pauline's body wracked with a contraction and she let out a slight yell of pain. She would be in labor for another two hours before the midwife finally spoke.

"The first child is almost here" the old woman said "one more good long push and the first will be here."

Halt held her hand as Pauline pushed until she couldn't anymore at the end there was the crying of a baby.

"A healthy albeit a little on the small side baby boy" the midwife said as she cleaned the child.

"oh thank the gods" Paulines mother said from the living room where she sat with Crowley having heard the cry and the news.

It was another long hour before there was another cry. The small group of people that had now been summoned for the birth peeked up at the sound. Pauline's father and aunt had now joined her mother as well as Gretchen, Thomas, and Micheal. The Baron was also there by this time and some friends from the fief.

"Hey there we are" Crowley said holding up his cup

"A little healthy little girl" the midwife said as she cleaned the child.

Each was now wrapped in a blanket and one handed to each parent.

"And you though completely tuckered out I'm sure will be just fine with a few days rest" the midwife said patting Pauline's shoulder.

"Thank you" Pauline said.

"And you Ranger I'll bring you a poultice tomorrow for that shiner of yours when I come to check on her and the children" she said wagging a finger at Halt.

Halt nodded his thanks completely entranced by the little bundle in his arms.

"Have you settled on some names?" Halt asked softly.

Pauline nodded "William and Alyss."

"I like it but William is a little to formal I think" Halt said.

"Will then, Will and Alyss" Pauline said "yes I like it."

Halt nodded sitting on the edge of their bed next to his wife and kissed his daughters little forehead. Pauline smiled at the sight happy tears falling from her eyes. Halt wrapped his free arm around her and will.

"We are a family now" he said softly.

"And it is more than I ever could have hoped for" Pauline said softly.

She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss as the door creaked open.

"Are you two love birds ready to share your new editions with us?" Paulines mother asked softly.

Pauline looked at Halt gently and he nodded. The little group of people filtered into the room taking in the two little bundles.

"Meet Will and Alyss O'Carrick" Pauline said.

The whole group fawned over them Pauline smiled at her husband. For not wanting to get married things had turned out quite well for her, she had a loving husband who would go to the end of the earth for her and now she had a beautiful daughter and handsome son. What more could she ask of the world?

"What's happened to your face?" The Baron said indicating Halt's now very black eye.

The End.


End file.
